Der unheilbringende Talentwettbewerb
by Regenbogenschnecke
Summary: Als Harry nach Ostfriesland reiste, wusste er noch nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Eine Harry Potter Parodie ohne Sinn und Verstand. Kein Slash.


Guten Tag, liebe Leser,

folgend könnt ihr ein Meisterwerk der Schriftkunst aus der Feder von ChildOfSnake und dynamischerFensterfolientest (www. fanfiction . net/u/784320/dynamischerFensterfolientest) begutachten, wie es die Welt selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Es entstannt zum Teil unter der strengen Auflage einer Challenge von und zum Teil unter unseren eigenen Auflagen mit den Aufgaben:

bringt rein:

_- Harry reitet wie der Blitz auf einer Wolke._

___- Dobby lacht hämisch._

___- Draco war wie berauscht von seiner Zeichnung._

___- Die Sterne auf Dumbeldores Hut begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu quatschen._

___- Nachdem Ron sein Kissen ausgeschüttelt hatte, kam ihm eine Idee._

___- Auslandskrankenschein_

___- der Satzteil: "damit die Autos nicht naß werden"_

___- Der Satz: "Um den Helden zu begraben, mußten sie nicht tief buddeln."_

___- Das Statement: "Vorher flog sie illegal."_

___- Baumstamm oder Aststapel_

___- Die Aussage: "Ihr singt nicht schlecht, aber Euer Outfit..."_

___- Tarzan_

___- psychoaktive Kampfpflanze_

___- Ostfriesland_

___- Die Frage: "Ist das Gehirn, oder was?"_

___- Die Frage: "Wie teuer ist so ein Fan im Jahr?"_

Vorhang auf

* * *

**  
Der unheilbringende Talentwettbewerb**

Harry Potter ritt wie der Blitz auf einer Wolke. Er durfte nicht zu spät kommen! In einer Viertelstunde begann die Talentshow!

Harry hatte sich doch extra einen Auslandskrankenschein besorgt, da die Talentshow in Ostfriesland stattfand. In der Ferne konnte Harry schon das Gelände des Muggelwettbewerbs erkennen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen geeigneten Parkplatz für seine Wolke finden. Glücklicherweise schien noch niemand auch nur daran gedacht zu haben, in höheren Sphären zu parken. Harry suchte sich einen Platz über einem roten Trabbi. Dann warf er seine Strickleiter von Bord und stieg hinab.

"Hier dürfen Sie nicht parken!", hörte er eine scharfe Stimme hinter sich.

Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Muggel sein Gefährt entdecken würden.

Aber hinter ihm stand kein normaler Parkwächter in hässlicher graugrüner Parkwächteruniform. Nein! Es war...

"Malfoy! Was machst du denn hier, in hässlicher graugrüner Parkwächteruniform?"

"Das tut hier nichts zur Sache!", fauchte der ehemalige Slytherin. "Fakt ist, dass du da nicht mit deiner aufgemotzten Wolke parken darfst!"

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry irritiert.

"Damit die Autos nicht nass werden! Ich bin extra angestellt worden, um dafür zu sorgen."

Seufzend stieg Harry wieder auf und parkte seine Wolke um.

Dann ging er wieder zu Malfoy.

"Und jetzt erzähl... wie hat es dich nach Ostfriesland verschlagen? Wir haben uns alle Gedanken gemacht, als du im sechsten Schuljahr spurlos verschwandst, aber damit hätte wohl niemand gerechnet."

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Draco.

"Ich habe Zeit", meinte Harry mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die ihm anzeigte, dass der Wettbewerb in zwei Minuten beginnen würde.

"Na gut", sagte Draco und sprang mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf eine grüne Parkbank. "Es war so:", begann er theatralisch.

"Um meinem wunderschönen Antlitz noch mehr Schönheit zu geben, beschoss ich, an einem lauen Sommerabend des Jahres siebzehnhundertsechzehn ein Bad zu nehmen. Der duftende Schaum schmiegte sich sanft um meine Flanken. Meine gelbe Quietscheente Esmeralda leistete mir in meinem wohligen Bad Gesellschaft.

"Doch plötzlich, in einem Augenblick des Schreckens, öffnete sich quietschend die Tür.

"Snape, ein Mann von Welt, stand im hölzernen Türrahmen und schaute mich verwundert an. "Ich wollte doch nur ein Bad nehmen!", war sein Kommentar. Es schmerzte mich, ihn so verletzt zu sehen. "Severus, sei so gut und nimm mein Angebot an. Teile mit mir, in trauter Zweisamkeit, die wohligen Genüsse meiner Oase!", forderte ich ihn auf."

Dracos Augen verengten sich schmerzvoll bei dieser Erinnerung.

"So ließ sich der, sonst so elegante, Mann seinen türkisen Bademantel von den Schultern gleiten und sprang mit einem ausgelassenen Hüpfer in die tiefen Fluten. Ein tiefes Gurgeln entstand durch den Aufprall auf dem Wasser.

"Ein Schreck durchfuhr meine Glieder. Schnell begann ich, hinabzutauchen und durchkämmte das tiefe Nass, das Severus verdrängt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte meine Hand etwas angenehm weiches.

"Erleichtert tauchte ich auf. Ich hob meine Hand und besah mir den Gegenstand. Snape sah mich an... und die Quietscheente war tot!!!", endete Draco mit einem paralysierten Gesichtsausdruck. "Folgend musste ich das Land verlassen, da mich diese furchtbare Geschichte so stark tangierte. So landete ich hier", fuhr Draco fort.

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Bist du sicher, dass das alles so passiert ist?"

"Nein", sagte Draco, "aber es ist eine schöne Geschichte."

"Nun denn", forderte Harry fröhlich, "auf, zum Talentwettbewerb."

***###***

Derweil, im großen Fußballstadion des TB Twixlum, das kürzlich für diesen Wettbewerb erbaut wurde:

Ron Weasley, Mitglied der Muggeljury, des Muggelwettbewerbs (ihm wurden durch einen dummen Zufall seine Zauberkräfte aberkannt), schüttelte das Sitzkissen seines Jury-Klappstuhls aus und bekam eine Idee. Jetzt mit dem Wettbewerb zu beginnen, war ein ausgezeichneter Zeitpunkt. Er nahm das Klingelglöckchen vom Jury-Klapptisch und klingelte. Das brausende Geschnatter des Publikums verstummte.

"Lasset die Spiele beginnen!", dröhnte die starke Stimme vom Pop-Titan Uta Utzelmann. Sie begab sich auf ihren Klappthron in der Mitte des Jury-Klapptisches.

Der erste Kandidat betrat unter tosendem Applaus die einen halben Quadratmeter messende herzförmige Bühne.

Der Kandidatr räusperte sich schüchtern. Sein weißer, langer Bart lag schwer auf seinem violetten Umhang.

"Ob er wohl abfärbt?", fragte Susi Sausebraus aus den Zuschauerrängen.

"Hier, in meinen unfehlbaren Unterlagen, eine sehr schöne Alliteration übrigens, steht geschrieben, Sie würden uns eine unglaubliche Bauchrednernummer darbieten", sagte Pop-Titan Uta Utzelmann und musterte den Kandidaten scharf über den Rand ihrer blitzförmigen Brille.

"Das ist richtig", sagte der ältere Mann schamlos. Und die Sterne auf Dumbledores Hut begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu quatschen.

Ron sah ihn beeindruckt an. Damals, als er selbst noch zaubern konnte, hatte sein Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore ab und zu selbst solche Kunststücke vorgeführt. Aber dieser fremde Muggel brachte den selben Effekt ohne Magie fertig.

Nach dieser famosen Darbietung flogen die ersten Unterbuchsen in hoher Geschwindigweit auf die Bühne. Ron schaute auf.

"Das war nicht schlecht", formulierte er, "es erinnert mich an meine grausame Vergangenheit."

Das Publikum schwieg betroffen.

***###***

Wärend dessen auf dem Parkplatz.

"Nun, erzähl, Potter!", forderte Draco den Gryffindor auf. "Wie kommst du zu dieser Wolke?"

"Vorher flog sie illegal", sagte Harry, "ich fing sie ein, zähmte sie und rettete sie vor einer psychoaktiven Kampfpflanze. Seit dem ist sie mein treuer Begleiter."

Plötzlich strauchelte Harry über einen Aststapel, da er nicht auf den Boden, sondern zu seiner Wolke geblickt hatte, die in diesem Moment die Form von Dracos wunderschönen Zügen angenommen hatte.

Harry schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Asphalt.

"Ist das Gehirn, oder was?", fragte Draco angewidert auf etwas glibberiges in Harrys Haaren deutend.

"So etwas nettes hast du noch nie zu mir gesagt!", antwortete Harry.

"Was wollen wir denn gleich auf die Bühne bringen?", fragte Draco ausweichend.

"Hä? Wie?", wunderte sich Harry, "Wir treten zusammen auf?"

"Was dachtest du denn, warum ich hier Parkwächter bin?", antwortete Draco entrüstet.

***###***

Die nächsten Kandidaten stürmten die Bühne.

Ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann stand selbstbewusst auf einem Bein (ein zweites ließ der beschränkte Bühnenraum nicht zu), eine blonde Schönheit klammerte sich mit letzter Kraft an den großen Zeh des blitzgenarbten Adonis, um nicht von der Bühne zu fallen.

"Nun, denn, was führt ihr vor?", fragte Pop-Titan Uta Utzelmann.

"Wir singen ein Lied aus dem Musical 'Tarzan'."

Und schon erklang die güldene Stimme des sonnengebräunten Tarzan-Verschnittes im Einklang mit der hängenden Jane.

Als sie endeten war das Publikum wie verzaubert.

"Wie teuer ist so ein Fan im Jahr?", fragte Pop-Tiran Uta Utzelmann interessiert auf den hängenden Draco zeigend.

"Moment, das ist ein Missverständnis!", rief Draco keuchend, "ich gehör doch dazu!"

Ron, betäubt durch das extrem bekannt vorkommende Aussehend der Interpreten, meinte: "Ihr singt nicht schlecht, aber euer Outfit..."

Nun war auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Restes der Jury auf Dracos hässliche graugrüne Parkwächteruniform gerichtet.

"Nun", meinte Pop-Titan Uta Utzelmann, "so wie ihr ausseht, können wir euch LEIDER nicht in den Rückruf lassen."

Enttäuscht verließen Harry und Draco die Bühne.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!", fauchte Harry den Blonden an, "Nur weil du nicht auf dein Äußeres achtest, heißt das nicht, dass das niemand tut!"

Dobby, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, stand hinter einem Busch und lachte hämlisch. Als Modeschöpfer der kreativen Parkwächterausrüstung hatte er ganze Arbeit geleistet.

***###***

Mittlerweile war Ron misstrauisch geworden, da ihm alle Kandidaten des Muggel-Talentwettbewerbs so bekannt vorkamen. Also rannte er nach draußen, wo Dumbledore, Harry und Draco in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft waren.

"Hab ich euch!", rief er triumphierend.

"Ja, Ron", sagte Dumbledore, "Wir haben ein Kompott eingefädelt, um dir mitzuteilen, dass du immer noch zaubern kannst."

"Aber", rief Ron entsetzt, "mir wurde die Fähigkeit zu zaubern doch aberkannt!"

"Nun, Wiesel", sagte Draco hönisch, "schalte dein Gehirn ein. Nur weil du deine Zauberkraft aberkannt bekommen hast, beudeutet das nicht, dass diese Fähigkeit tatsächlich verschwunden ist!"

"Oh", sagte Ron und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Fälschlicherweise hielt Dumbeldore Ron für tot und begann, ihn zu beerdigen.

"Um den Helden zu begraben, mussten sie nicht tief buddeln", resümierte der alte Zauberer.

"Aber, Professor", sagte Harry, "ich bin doch der Held."

"Oh, stimmt ja", antwortete Dumbledore glucksend, "Tut mir Leid, Harry!"

Draco fertigte als letzte Ehrerbietung für den an Erde erstickenden Ron ein Bildnis an, das Draco in einer aufreizenden Pose zeigte.

Draco war wie berauscht von seiner Zeichnung.

Dumbledore stieg in seinen roten Trabbi und fuhr los gen Heimat.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann fragen sie sich noch heute, wie die Geschichte ohne Rons Ohnmachtanfall hätte ausgehen können.


End file.
